Zombieman
Zombieman '(ゾンビマン, ''Zonbiman) is a S-Class Rank 8 superhero for the Hero Association. Appearance Zombieman is a young man with scruffy black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He wears a worn out, open grey coat over his black singlet with tan pants and thick brown belt. He is portrayed to be a smoker. Personality Zombieman appears to be bothered by the peculiarities of the Hero Association meeting, noting that the heroes do not look very cooperative and hiding his annoyance at Pig God's continued consumption. He is unusually sensitive to the death of a human. Zombieman has been stated to be nihilistic. Therefore, he is always calm. In addition, he prefers to work as a lone wolf and dislikes gathering. Although he still has manners and respects the company of others. He is rumored to have a taste for washing away blood with more blood. History The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Zombieman was created by Dr. Genus in the House of Evolution. At some point, he managed to break free and got away. He once fought against mysterious beings in a fierce battle for 140 hours and emerged victorious. This event made him a bit famous. Plot Hero Association Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Zombieman first appears in the S-Class Hero Association meeting. Human Monster Saga The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Monster Association Arc Zombieman defeats Vampire (Pureblood) and Homeless Emperor. Abilities & Powers Being a S-Class hero, it can be assumed that Zombieman is very powerful. Physical Abilities '''Regeneration: Described as "a man that even in death cannot die," Zombieman possesses one of the best regeneration capabilities in the series. He is able to regenerate any part of his body no matter how severe the injury is. He needs 15 minutes to recover a cut off arm completely.http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg However, Zombieman is also not truly immortal because of his regeneration, as he will die if he is reduced to mince meat.http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg Immense Endurance: Zombieman defeated Pureblood despite suffering the pain of about 200 lethal wounds. He was also able to move, speak and think normally after being hit by Homeless Emperor's explosions. Fighting Style Expect Hand-to-Hand Combatant: When not relying on his long-ranged weapons, Zombieman engages into close quarters combat. He seems to possess a decent amount of skill during combat, as he managed to subdue Homeless Emperor with his bare hands. Equipment Weapon Arsenal: Zombieman carries a large amount of various weapons with him at all times. :Desert Eagle: Zombieman wields a black desert eagle. :Long-bearded Axe: Zombieman has been witnessed using a long bearded axe as one of his primary weapons. The axe has an wooden handle and a larger blade than most axes. It greatly resembles axes used in battles in the Viking Era. :Katana: Zombieman was seen carrying a slightly curved katana. Hero Rating Zombieman's rating determined by the Hero Association. Trivia *Zombieman is ranked 7th in the character popularity poll. * Zombieman's seiyuu in the anime is Takahiro Sakurai, known for the voices of Suzaku Kururugi, Uta, Griffith etc. *ONE has said that there is a rumor that he is the weakest amongst the S-Class heroes.http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg *ONE has said that it would be difficult for Zombieman to defeat Sea King.http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg References Navigation zh:殭屍俠 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class Category:Male Category:Mutant